jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis (remake)
This is my idea for a remake of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. The main feature is that this version of JPOG contains a more realistic way of recreating dinosaurs in a similar vein to The Malcolm Effect and Jurassic Park remake. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to JPOG, but with slight differences in the Genetics Lab and Fossil Hunt menus. There is also a new menu called the Chickenosaurus menu. In the Chickenosaurus menu, the player takes a modern animal and modifies it to look more similar to the animal's prehistoric relatives. This costs money though, and is not recommended for players with a small park budget. The Fossil Hunt menu allows access to various fossil sites from around the world. Some sites only contain bones, while some sites only contain amber. Other sites have both. DNA in bones is very rare, but proteins are relatively common, By looking at the protein code in the fossils, the player's geneticists can deduce the DNA code. In amber, both insects containing dinosaur blood and pieces of dinosaur tissue can be found. Apart from dinosaurs and buildings, the player also has access to a selection of genetically modified plants such as cycads, ferns and conifers, to provide efficient food sources for the dinosaurs. Plant bales are cheaper but offer less nutrition. The enviroment can also be manipulated by the player, offering a selection of many lakes, rivers, mountains, plains and valleys. Maps are bigger in the game than in the original JPOG. Dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures Chickenosaurs These are genetically modified modern animals made to resemble prehistoric animals. They require little to no fossil DNA, but can be expensive to create. *Chickenosaurus: A simple theropod dinosaur, essentially a chicken with a long tail, hands and teeth. Avaliable from the start, but not very popular with visitors and hard to see through the electric fences. *Megavarana: An 8 meter long Komodo dragon, made to resemble the Australian megalania. Credit to MismeretMonk for the idea. *Tyrannoaves: An enlarged seriema, made to resemble the extinct terror birds of South America. Credit to MismeretMonk for the idea. *Titanoserpentes: A modified anaconda, enlarged to resemble the extinct Titanoboa. Credit to MismeretMonk for the idea. *Titanosuchus: An enlarged alligator, made to resemble the extinct Deinosuchus. *Ratitosaurus: An omnivorous ostrich with a tail, hands, and teeth. If the player wishes, they can choose to add Gallimimus or Ornithomimus genes to it. Can be hand-fed grain by visitors and is brightly colored. Credit to MismeretMonk for the idea. *Wellsogallus: An enlarged Ratitosaurus, made to resemble Deinocheirus by altering growth hormones. Credit to MismeretMonk for the idea. *Thalassosuchus: A modified saltwater crocodile with flippers instead of feet, made to resemble the marine crocodiles of the Jurassic. If the player wishes, they may add some genes from Geosaurus and Dakosaurus. Dinosaurs These are dinosaur species resurrected from fossil DNA, with DNA from modern turtles, birds and lizards used to fill in the gaps when neccesary. This is NOT like Chaos Effect, which contained hybrid dinosaurs, but is more like the original Jurassic Park ''movie and novel, where InGen needed DNA from multiple species to make a complete dinosaur genome. Like in Jurassic Park remake. some of the dinosaur's names are taken from the cancelled ''Terra Nova series. *Dynamosaurus rex: An 18 meter long tyrannosaur made from DNA fragments of T. rex, Giganotosaurus and Allosaurus. Credit to MismeretMonk for the idea. *Brontosaurus: A 25 meter long sauropod made from DNA fragments of'' Diplodocus'', Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus. Credit to MismeretMonk for the idea. *Jurassosaurus: A dwarf dilophosaur made from DNA fragments of Dilophosaurus and'' Dracovenator''. Credit to MismeretMonk for the idea. *Aurorasaurus: A small bipedal omnivore created from DNA fragments of various early theropods, including Herrerasaurus and Eoraptor. Credit to MismeretMonk for the idea. *Crichtonsaurus: An ankylosaur made from DNA fragments of Crichtonsaurus and other ankylosaurs. Credit to MismeretMonk for the idea. *Hadrosaurus: A hadrosaur made from DNA fragments of Hadrosaurus and Maiasaura. *Leviathan: A massive mosasaur made from DNA fragments of Tylosaurus,'' Mosasaurus'' and Prognathodon. The largest carnivore in the park. *Omniceratops: A ceratopsian made from DNA fragments of'' Triceratops'', Styracosaurus and Torosaurus. Credit to Ponchofirewalker01 for the idea. *Stegosaurus: A stegosaur made from DNA fragments of Stegosaurus and Kentrosaurus. Resembles the former, but is smaller, at only 20 feet long. *Hypsilophodon: A small ornithopod made from DNA fragments of Dryosaurus and Thescelosaurus. Not related to the true Hypsilophodon. Buildings Attractions *Safari Adventure: A safari jeep that tours inside dinosaur enclosures. Best used for herbivore enclosures. *Viewing Platform: A tall platform where visitors can view dinosaurs using specialized binoculars. *Viewing Dome: A dome where visitors can view dinosaurs inside their enclosures without risk of getting injured, killed or eaten. *Jeep Tour: Different from the Safari Adventure, the Jeep Tour is based off the tour in the original movie and novel. Visitors view dinosaurs from electric jeeps outside their enclosures. *Balloon Tour: Visitors view dinosaurs from the safety of a hot air balloon. *Jurassic Park Institute: Visitors can see how InGen recreated the dinosaurs, and learn dinosaur facts. *Ratitosaurus Feeding Stand: Visitors can pay to hand-feed Ratitosaurus grain. A quick money maker. Amenities *Visitor Center: Visitors enter the park from here. This building contains a basic lounge, dining room and gift shop, but only one can be placed. *Gift Shop: A gift shop where visitors can buy various gifts, such as toys, amber jewelery, shirts, books, games, movies, documentaries and fossils. *Kiosk: A simple food stand where visitors can buy burgers, pizza slices, pies, fries and drinks. Cheaper than Les Gigantes, but some visitors may prefer fancier meals. *Les Gigantes: An expensive restaurant where visitors can buy expensive gourmet meals and desserts. *Restroom: A bathroom where visitors can go when they need to answer the call of nature. *Rest Area: Visitors can rest here. *Medical Facility: Injured visitors can recieve medical treatment here. *Trash Can: Visitors can put trash here. Once in a while, these will need to be emptied by cleaners. *Bench: Tired visitors can sit here. Cheaper than Rest Areas. Security *Ranger Station: A station with a helicopter where the player can research vaccines, helicopter improvements, and other security-related things. *Visitor Bunker: Visitors will hide here during an emergency, such as a dinosaur breakout, hurricane or volcanic eruption. *Lava Dam: A ditch in the ground that helps prevent lava from reaching the park. A must-have in volcanic areas. *Security Camera: A camera that can detect dinosaur breakouts and rampaging dinosaurs, as well as misbehaving visitors. *Sentry Turret: A turret that kills any dinosaur that comes near it. Can be automated to shoot only carnivores, only herbivores, all dinosaurs or nothing at all if the player prefers to control it themselves. *Visitor Station: A station with two security staff that arrest unruly visitors. Dinosaurs *Carnivore Feeder: A feeder that dispenses chickens, goats or cows to feed to carnivores. *Herbivore Feeder: A feeder that dispenses bales or paleo bales to feed to herbivores. *Hatchery: Dinosaurs are bred and raised here. *Low Security Fence: A fence for herbivores and small omnivores. *Medium Security Fence: A fence for large herbivores, large omnivores and small carnivores. *High Security Fence: A fence for large carnivores. *Tank: A tank for mosasaurs and marine crocodiles. Can be custom-sized. Environment *Lake: A lake that can be custom-sized. *River: A river that the player can place around the island. Can have small, medium or long length. *Hill: The player can place a hill. Can be custom-sized. *GenFern: A genetically modified fern that reproduces fast and therefore provides a steady supply of nutritious food for herbivores. Category:Games